


Valentine's Day: Earth Style

by mojo72400



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Today's Valentine's Day and Star is away with Tom for an overnight couple's vacation. Marco decides to ask a certain friend to be his Valentine for today.





	Valentine's Day: Earth Style

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone

Today's Valentine's Day and Star is away with Tom for an overnight couple's vacation.

Marco decides to ask a certain friend to be his Valentine for today. He went to Star's bedroom and used her interdimensional mirror to call his friend. His friend answered the call and it was a girl with long bushy aquamarine hair tied in a ponytail with a pink hair tie. “Hey Marco” the girl said.

“Hey Kelly, I was wondering if you want to hang out with me as my Valentine for today” Marco said.

“Okay, sounds cool, meet me in a few hours” Kelly said.

“Okay” Marco replied.

A few hours later, Marco opens a portal to Kelly's place and knocks on her door.

Kelly opens the door and greets Marco. Marco, then gives her a bouquet of roses.

Kelly takes the roses and sniffs them before putting it on a vase.

“Thanks” Kelly said.

“No probs” Marco said.

“So where are we going?” Kelly asked

“Earth” Marco replied as he opens up a portal going to Earth which they both enter.

Once they are in Earth, Marco decides to take Kelly to the mall. He drags her to the arcade where they played laser tag and Step Step Rebellion which made them win a lot of tickets. Marco spent their tickets for a huge teddy bear plush for Kelly.

Later that day, they went to see a movie about an African superhero dressed in a dark cat costume. In the middle of the movie, Marco and Kelly accidentally touched hands while trying to reach for the popcorn, making both teens blush in embarrassment.

After the movie, Marco decides to treat Kelly for dinner at a Chinese restaurant and the bill costs $650.

When they left the Chinese restaurant, they went ice skating together at the ice rink.

Before they left the mall, they went inside a photo booth where they took pictures. When they have received the pictures from the pickup slot, Marco opened up a portal back to Kelly's place and they both walked towards it. Upon arriving in Kelly's place, Marco opens up a portal back to the his room in the Butterfly Castle. 

Before leaving Kelly's place, Marco and Kelly suddenly looked down and noticed that they are holding hands before staring lovingly at each other's eyes.

“You know, I'm really glad I asked you out.” Marco said.

“Me too” Kelly replied.

Marco, then cupped her face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb and let his fingers run through her long bushy aquamarine hair. The two teens slowly leaned in until their lips connected and shared a kiss so passionate that a small blush formed on both their cheeks. After a few minutes, their lips parted so that they can breathe. Marco, then walked towards the portal back to his room in the Butterfly Castle after he and Kelly exchanged goodbyes.


End file.
